<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream of me by yubiniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462381">dream of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubiniverse/pseuds/yubiniverse'>yubiniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Scary Movies, bora is a scaredy cat, bora thinks bathsheba is hiding in her closet, depending on how you look at it, jibo watch the conjuring, minji saves the day, or night, very briefly mentioned siyoo, yoohyeon is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubiniverse/pseuds/yubiniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Bora would take The Notebook or - dare she say - even La La Land over this. But no, Yoohyeon had to recommend some stupid American horror movie to Minji, who was all too happy to bring the DVD to their weekly movie night.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, Yoohyeon usually had nice recommendations for movie nights, and on occasion, her and Siyeon would even join them to enjoy a good B-movie or two. It was common knowledge that Bora didn’t do well with scary movies, though, and the brunette was convinced that Yoohyeon had recommended a horror film to Minji on purpose.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's no secret that Bora hates horror movies, so when Minji brings a copy of The Conjuring to their weekly movie night, Bora can't help but suspect that Yoohyeon has some sort of grudge against her...though, as the evening progresses, Bora comes to the conclusion that maybe she should thank Yoohyeon after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dreamcatcher rarepairs 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: ghost</p>
<p>this was a lot of fun to write, minji and bora are one of my favorite ships ever &lt;3 i hope you all enjoy~</p>
<p>- luo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, well, we’ve been called demonologists, that’s one name for us. Ghost hunters, paranormal researchers…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What deity did she piss off to be given a fate like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What crime did she commit in her past life to deserve this? Why couldn’t they be watching some cheesy rom-com for movie night?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, Bora would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Notebook</span>
  </em>
  <span> or - dare she say - even </span>
  <em>
    <span>La La Land</span>
  </em>
  <span> over this. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yoohyeon had to recommend some stupid American horror movie to Minji, who was all too happy to bring the DVD to their weekly movie night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll be sleeping with the lights on tonight,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bora bemoaned silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for nothing, stupid tree.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong, Yoohyeon usually had nice recommendations for movie nights, and on occasion, her and Siyeon would even join them to enjoy a good B-movie or two. It was common knowledge that Bora didn’t do well with scary movies, though, and the brunette was convinced that Yoohyeon had recommended a horror film to Minji on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, God. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The petite woman tried to take her mind off of her horror movie-induced apprehension by focusing on the Korean subtitles near the bottom of the screen, but it was a shallow comfort at most. There was still almost two hours of runtime left, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, Bora wanted to decline and suggest they watch something else, but she couldn’t refuse her girlfriend when she saw the look of utter excitement on her face as she showed Bora the movie she brought. There was something about Minji's infectious enthusiasm that Bora just couldn't say no to, not that she usually minded.<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The opening credits of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Conjuring</span>
  </em>
  <span> had barely finished, and Bora was already quivering with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Minji asked beside her with a frown, turning away from the television to face the younger woman. Bora felt her face flush in embarrassment, but nodded, relieved that her girlfriend had given her an excuse to work with, instead of the actual reason she was shivering on the couch. Minji let out a soft giggle, before grabbing a blanket from the adjacent armrest and draping it over the both of them. “You should have told me sooner, then, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she returned her attention to the movie on-screen, Bora tensed up as she watched Roger Perron enter the house’s pitch-black cellar. An uncontrollable spike of fear seized the smaller woman,  and she tried to offplay her apprehension by snuggling further into her girlfriend’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a long night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bora lamented to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the movie had concluded, Bora had already determined that she would not be getting a wink of sleep tonight. Her gaze drifted to the analog clock sitting on her kitchen counter, the blinking digits indicating that it was well past 11pm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a pretty scary movie, huh?” Minji spoke, shrugging the blanket off of her lithe form and getting up to stretch. “Apparently it’s based off of a true story…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji!” Bora whined out loud, kicking off the blanket and springing up from the couch. “Don’t scare me like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to scare you!” The taller woman insisted with wide eyes, though there was a glint of amusement visible in Minji’s gaze. “That’s what Yoohyeon told me when she gave me the movie, so I thought it was going to be a period drama…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I get killed in my sleep, then I’m going to sue Yoohyeon,” Bora grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji let out a giggle upon hearing this, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman in a tight hug. “I’m sure you will, babe.” The purple-haired woman then lifted Bora up and spun her around in a circle, biting back a laugh at the shriek that left her girlfriend’s lips. The mirth in her eyes was clear as she finally set Bora back down on the ground, before leaning down to kiss the pout off of the younger woman’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled into the kiss when she felt Bora’s arms entangle themselves around her neck, planting her own hands gently on the younger’s hips, pulling her closer until they had to separate for air. Even when bare-faced, Kim Bora had such a stunning natural beauty that never failed to draw Minji in every single time. She felt truly lucky to date the most amazing woman she had ever met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you know that, right?” Minji murmured, taking a moment to take in Bora’s breathtaking features before pecking her gently on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s lips crooked into a little smirk, before her expression gave way to a full-lipped smile. “Of course, but I love you more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible! I love you the <em>most</em>, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Absolutely not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful what you wish for, Kim Bora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, says </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim Minji?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora later bid goodbye to Minji at the door to her apartment, seeing as it was now almost midnight, but not before leaning up to kiss the older woman on the lips in farewell. Minji was quick to return the gesture, promising that she would visit tomorrow to pick Bora up for their next date before officially departing from the complex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bora closed the door and looked around the dimly-lit studio apartment, she let out a sigh and entered the kitchen to prepare herself a snack before she would retire to her bedroom for the night. She felt weirdly paranoid as she held a knife to cut herself a plate of fruit, but dismissed it as nothing more than her fried nerves from the earlier movie. Rinsing off the blade in the sink and taking the plate of strawberries from the counter, the petite woman moved warily towards her bedroom to unwind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time that Bora had finished the plate of strawberries, it was almost 1am, and she was no closer to falling asleep than she was an hour prior. The relative silence of the apartment was getting on her nerves, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud thud from the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Bora,” she muttered to herself, drawing her comforter up to her shoulders, “It’s just the upstairs neighbors. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s what she told herself, anyways. The more she looked at the opened door of her closet, the more Bora started to believe something was lurking in the darkness. A part of her brain was telling her that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, but Bora just couldn’t convince herself that Bathsheba wasn’t going to materialize out of thin air and possess her just like she did with Carolyn Perron on-screen (and apparently in real life, according to Yoohyeon). Shadows seemed to move from the corners of her peripheral vision, and Bora was driving herself mad with paranoia. Fed up with her own overactive imagination, the dancer threw herself off of the bed, flicking on all of the overhead lights in the apartment as she entered the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crawling on the futon, Bora wrapped herself up in the blanket that Minji had given her earlier, and carefully pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts before dialing a number, staring intently at the digits lit up on her device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bora prayed silently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please pick up…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A groggy voice filtered through the speaker, and Bora thanked every god above before bringing the phone up to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bora murmured softly, pausing before speaking again. “Do you...want to come over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I was just there, though?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minji asked over the line, sounding more awake this time. There was a slightly teasing lilt to her voice, but Bora elected to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...do you want to come back?” Bora prompted meekly, feeling her cheeks burn red with embarrassment, hoping that her girlfriend couldn’t tell over the phone. “I’m sorry, please come back. I, um, can’t sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about it, baby,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minji laughed, though Bora could detect no real snarkiness in the other girl’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I said I would visit you tomorrow morning, I didn’t mean at 2am,” Minji teased when Bora let the taller woman back into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the younger mumbled guiltily, visibly sulking as she sat down on the couch with a huff. “I feel bad that I called you over, but I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight. I’m sorry for being such a scaredy-cat, but I just can’t help it...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanted me to stay the night, then you should have just said so, baby,” Minji murmured, sitting down next to the younger and enveloping her in a tight hug. “I know you don’t like ghosts, and I should have checked the genre before Yoohyeon gave me the movie... Don’t apologize, Bora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably woke you up when I called, didn’t I,” Bora sighed, allowing herself to melt into Minji’s embrace, wrapping her arms loosely around the older woman’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, her girlfriend gently carding through Bora’s hair before the dancer spoke up again. “I just feel so selfish…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to bed,” Minji urged in a soft tone, helping the petite woman up to her feet before guiding Bora towards the adjacent bedroom. “You must be pretty tired, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dancer didn’t verbally respond, simply giving an affirmative hum as she climbed into bed, with Minji following suit on the opposite side. Bora let out a small breath of relief as she felt her girlfriend snake her arms around her stomach, pulling her close until the smaller woman could feel the warmth of Minji’s body pressed up against her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams,” Minji mumbled, gently pressing her lips to the side of Bora’s throat, before snuggling her head into the crook of the dancer’s neck. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Bora whispered, craning her head to return Minji’s kiss, before she stilled in her girlfriend’s embrace. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and Bora eventually slipped away to a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream of me, won’t you?” Minji smiled into the younger’s neck, her voice barely above a murmur as she traced little patterns into the skin of Bora’s toned stomach, until she too was lulled to sleep by her lover’s steady breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora always felt the safest when she was in Minji’s arms. Nothing could compare to the utter happiness and security she experienced in her embrace, as if the only thing that mattered was their undying love for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Bora didn’t dream of ghosts, of demons, of darkness. Not for the first time, Bora dreamt of Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep in her heart, Bora knew everything would be fine, despite whatever her brain tried to tell her otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything would be okay, because she had Minji, and she wouldn’t trade the world for someone like her. Minji, who was her sun, stars, and universe; Minji, who walked into her life by chance all those years ago, meant everything to Bora and so much more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Bora dreamt of Kim Minji, and even if it was temporary, it felt like everything was right in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>